Santa Claus is coming?
by Alyssa105
Summary: Renesmee gets bored in class, and decides to write a little creative song. What will happen? Read to find out.


A/N: This was inspired when I was thinking of random christmas songs. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright or any other intellectual rights to the Twilight Series. I also don't own the copyright or any intellectual rights to Santa Claus is Coming to Town.

Renesmee POV

I sat at my desk, listening to the fifth graders in my class learning things I already knew. They were learning about how to multiply double and triple digit numbers. Why did I have to be in fifth grade? Well, I probably shouldn't be asking since I know the reason; the reason is because I wanted to go to school, and at the moment, I have the physical looks of a 10 or 11 year old. Therefore, I had to be put into fifth grade.

"So, what is the next step to this problem?" my very strict teacher, Mrs. Sulinhols asked, pointing to me. This made me mad; I knew exactly what she was trying to do. She was trying to catch me off guard not paying attention, but that would never happen.

"You have to carry the two," I responded, sounding as bored as I was. The teacher sighed, and I saw a flash of anger come onto her face for a brief second. .

"Correct," the teacher said, showing the class how to carry the two on the board.

I sat bored in class for a few more minutes, when suddenly, I had an idea. For some reason, I was thinking of the song, "Santa Claus is Coming To Town, and the fact that my father was a telepath, when the idea came to my mind. I quickly took out my notebook and a pen, put it on my lap, and started writing my new words to the song, "Santa Claus is Coming To Town."

You better watch out

You better not lie

you better not think

I'm telling you why

Telepaths are coming, to town.

They have your thoughts

they know your mind

they can tell if you're thoughts are naughty or nice

telepaths are coming, to town.

They hear you when you're dreaming,

they hear you when you're awake

they can see everything in your mind

so think good thoughts for goodness sake!

Oh!

You better watch out

you better not lie

you better not think

I'm telling you why.

Telepaths are coming, to town!

I was working on the next verse in my mind, when suddenly, I heard the teacher come up to me. She suddenly snatched the notebook out of my hand. I could have used my vampire strength to keep her from getting it, but I didn't want to expose my super strength at all. So, I just reacted as any normal human would and sat at my desk.

The teacher suddenly smacked her hand onto my desk. She was literally in my face. It was terrible; the teacher smelled of rotten tunafish.

"What is this?" she screamed into my face.

"Its just my notebook," I said innocently.

"Just your notebook?" she shouted making almost half the class fall out of their seats. "Well, I think that right now, you re going to bring this notebook to the principal's office and show him what you have written." She gave me my notebook back, and pushed me toward the door. Once I was out, she pressed the button on the intercom and told the principal's secretary to be expecting me.

The walk to the principal's office seemed to take forever, for some reason. Though, it was really only about a minute before I got there. When I got to the office, the principal, Mr. Deluca was waiting for me. He told me to come into his office, and then he pointed to a chair. I sat down, and he sat across from me.

"So, why do you think you were sent here?" he asked. I threw the notebook on the desk with the page I was writing showing.

"I was caught writing stuff in class," I answered. The principal quickly read over what I had written, and then his face went red.

"This is completely unacceptable!" the principal said firmly. You, Renesmee, are going to sit outside my office and I am going to call your parents. Great, just wonderful. Now they would know exactly what I had just written. I was really afraid.

Edward POV

I was sitting at home with Bella, when suddenly, my cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, I was able to tell right away that it was Renesmee's school. I hoped that everything was okay.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hello, this is Mr. Deluca from your daughter's school, how are you today?" he asked, sounding sort of upset.

"I am fine, what has happened?" I asked wanting the principal to just get to the point.

"Well, Renesmee's teacher has caught her writing things in her notebook during math class. It is completely unacceptable. Can you come to the school so we can discuss this farther?" the principal replied.

"Okay, we will be right there," I said before hanging up the phone and walking out the door with Bella.

Renesmee POV

Time went really fast. After about five minutes of waiting, I could sense that my parents were coming. It wasn't just one of them, both of them were coming. Quickly, I started singing a cross between "Angels We Have Heard on High," and "Joy To The World," in my mind. I didn't want my father to hear about what I wrote– I stopped my thoughts right there, and continued singing. I had to stay completely focused if I wanted to block my mind.

After about another three minutes, I was pulled out of my train of thought quickly when Mr. Deluca called me into his office. I was really scared. I was shaking as I was guided to a chair. When I sat down, my parents were both seated. They were looking at me, and I could see that they both were very curious. Mr. Deluca was the first person to speak up.

"Renesmee, since you decided to write in class, why don't you read it to your parents?"

I tried to protest, but the principal looked really mad. I was opening to the page that I had written, when suddenly I saw another thing I had written that wasn't as embarrassing. I opened to that page, and began reading.

"I don't understand why some people are so immature," I started reading. The principal then interrupted me,

"That isn't what you wrote," he said firmly and confidently. "Read what you really wrote." The principal's face was a bright red, so I decided that I wouldn't try to hold off any longer. I opened to my real writing, and began reading.

"You better watch out

You better not lie

you better not think

I'm telling you why

Telepaths are coming, to town.

They have your thoughts

they know your mind

they can tell if you're thoughts are naughty or nice

telepaths are coming, to town.

They hear you when you're dreaming,

they hear you when you're awake

they can see everything in your mind

so think good thoughts for goodness sake!

Oh!

You better watch out

you better not lie

you better not think

I'm telling you why.

Telepaths are coming, to town!"

By the end of the reading, I was unintentionally singing the song. When I caught myself, I was really embarrassed.

Edward POV

After Renesmee read her little writing, I had to hide my amusement. Bella and I almost burst out into laughter, but we knew we had to wait until we got home in order to do that. So, I put on a "mad human parent" persona. Bella did the same.

Renesmee POV

My parents were really mad at me, or at least, it seemed like that. I saw anger on their faces, but looking closely, I could see a glint of amusement beneath the anger. My mother spoke up.

"You know that writing things like that in school is very unacceptable," she said firmly.

"I know," I responded quietly. I wasn't sure if their anger was just acted out, so I asked in my thoughts if it was real. My father shook his head no, telling me that this was just an act. "I'm really really sorry," I said.

"We'll talk about this more when we get home," my mother responded.

My father then spoke up.

"I'm really sorry about my daughter," he said smoothly. "See, she is very into magical things like that. I know it was very unacceptable for her to write this, and we will deal with her when we get home. Is it possible that we can take our daughter out of school for the rest of the day? We need to talk to her about this."

The principal tapped his chin, and then agreed. He pressed the little green button on the intercom, and asked my teacher if she could send someone with my things to the main office.

Within' a few minutes, I had all of my things, and we were in the car. As soon as we were in the car, my parents started laughing hysterically. Apparently, they couldn't hold their acts any longer.

"That's very creative," my father said, nearly shaking the car with his laughter. "Next time though, I suggest you be a little more careful to make sure you don't get caught writing,"

"I'm really sorry, I will be more careful next time," I replied.

"Its okay; it happens," my father said. "Next time, maybe cover the page up with other things regarding what the teacher is talking about in class."

"I will," I said.

"Can we hang a copy of that in your room?" my father asked.

"On one condition," I said. I knew my father had already seen my condition in my thoughts, but my mother didn't, so I spoke it aloud. "As long as I can keep the original copy for my room."

"Okay," my father said. "When you come back to school tomorrow, if anyone asks what happened, just say you are grounded for a week.

"Okay," I said. I was really happy that my parents weren't truly angry with me. Though, the next time I got bored in class and I decided to write, I would be more careful to keep what I was writing hidden.

**********

A/N: That was the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. I do not own the copyright or any intellectual rights to any of the songs that I mentioned in this story, of course. Please review! If you review, I will give you a huge virtual piece of cake!


End file.
